After Math of a Volcano
by JupiterComesThunderingIn09
Summary: I know I have been doing a lot of what if's but I can't help it. My imagination has run wild. This is based off of the 1987 toon's episode, "Raphael VS the Volcano". Raphael feels guilty about worrying his brothers, especially Michelangelo. And the others keep teasing him about his ridiculous outfit throughout the whole fic! Read and Review please! Not as good as my other stories!


**I know that I have been doing "what if" stories as of late but I am on a kick because there are a lot of things that happen in TMNT episodes that have left me hanging. This fic is about a 1987 cartoon episode (because that's what I grew up with and its awesome ) **

**Anyhow, what happened after the episode "Raphael VS the Volcano"? What did Raphael's brothers think of him gallivanting throughout the city in a cape and mask, recklessly? Especially his best friend, Michelangelo; this is set on the ride home from Popalua Island. Oh boy, Michelangelo is a little disappointed in Raphael. **

**I don't own TMNT, Nickelodeon does…I saw previews and I just have to say that it's nice to have Rob Paulsen back on the TMNT scene. **

"Donatello!" Raphael screamed as he started to plummet into the volcano. All Donatello could do was watch as his brother fell feet first towards the hot lava. Guilt and panic rose in the purple banded turtle's face as he stood there helplessly. Just as the costumed turtle was about to plummet in the lava pit, Raphael felt something snag his gloved hand and looked up.

"Don't worry dude, I got ya!" shouted Michelangelo. Raphael silently thanked his brother as he was hoisted up towards the turtle blimp.

"Uh guys, I hate to break it to you, but I think that big moment has finally arrived!" exclaimed Donatello.

"Did you hear that, Leonardo? Let's blow this Popalua stand!" Michelangelo replied. Leonardo obeyed his brother's instructions and steered the turtle blimp away from the volcano. As Raphael and Donatello climbed back up into the cock pit of the blimp, the volcano erupted. As they pulled away, they could see Professor Manillie being chased down the beach by lava. Raphael couldn't help but smile as the police managed to grab and cuff him on the spot. _Well, that's one less lunatic running around_ he thought.

"I am so sorry Raphael! This is partly my fault! If it wasn't for my health-o-meter malfunctioning, you wouldn't have gone and done this." Donatello stated as he looked down towards the ground as it rushed by them.

"No, don't blame yourself for this. I was the one that over reacted and decided to save the world, he he" Raphael took a seat next to his brother in the turtle blimp and took off his gloves. There was a small tear from where the grappling hook snagged it in the volcano and Raphael silently vowed to himself that he would sew it later.

"Well, I still can't help but feel guilty" Donatello, still not locking his gaze with Raphael's, continued to look down.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it Donatello. These things happen" Leonardo chimed in as he steered the blimp back into the city.

"Yeah dude! We totally weren't expecting him to dress up in a ridiculous costume and go all super hero and stuff". Michelangelo took a seat on the other side of Donatello and put his arm around his genius brother. "If you ask me, I'd say his cheese finally slipped off his pizza".

"Hey hey hey, I'm still here and can hear every word you're saying. My cheese did not slip off my pizza!" Raphael tried to defend himself.

"Really, Raphael, you expect me to believe that? While you were out saving the world, we were chasing you around the city, worried dude". Michelangelo pulled his arm away from Donatello's shoulders and stood up as the blimp pulled into the garage. He gave his costumed brother an angry glare. When Raphael made eye contact with him, he quickly looked away. Once the blimp came to a stop, Michelangelo hopped off and started to head towards the lair.

Raphael immediately chased after his brother and grabbed him by the shoulder, causing the surfer turtle to come to a halt. With a light motion, he turned Michelangelo around so he was facing him. "Michelangelo, I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to make you guys worried. Don't be mad at me, I almost died".

"Pfftt, that 'I was almost on death's door' trick won't work this time, dude." He pulled his shoulder out of Raphael's grip. "You should have talked to us. But instead, you left us a goodbye note and started to risk your shell, and for what, because a machine told you that you were going to kick the bucket?"

"Well, it's like that time you decided to follow your dream about a gecko and almost got blown up by explosives in the process. What, you didn't think we were worried about you then, dude?" Raphael stated, slightly imitating his brother's "surfer" accent. "That was reckless if you ask me!"

"Hey, are you making fun of the way I talk, bud?" Michelangelo fought back.

"Well, bud," Raphael did the accent again, "maybe I am".

"Well maybe…" Michelangelo tried to continue but was cut off.

"Hey 'fellas, why don't we just go inside and discuss this over a pizza" Leonardo tried to change the subject.

"Nah, forget it, dudes. I'm outta here!" Michelangelo turned around and headed out of the lair.

"heh, what's eating him?" Raphael looked at both Leonardo and Donatello for answers.

"He was just worried!" Leonardo stated.

"Yeah, and you've gotta admit, he was right, for once" Donatello replied.

"About what?" Raphael started to head towards the entrance of the lair. He removed his hat and placed it on the coat rack that greeted him in the doorway.

"You were a little reckless. You shouldn't have run off like that. Next time," Leonardo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Just tell us if something is bothering you".

"Or in this case, if you think you are going to go to that terrarium in the sky", Donatello chuckled.

"What? It's not funny!" Raphael scowled.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Donatello pointed out. "That outfit is ridiculous! It looks like Superman's closet threw up!" Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"It is kinda funny! You of all people dressed in a cape?" Leonardo cut in. "I expected this out of Michelangelo!" At that point, the two turtles couldn't control themselves and broke out in hysterics.

"And…And….that HAT!" Donatello managed in between chuckles.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up guys! I am going to take a shower!" Raphael stormed out of the room and shut the bathroom door behind him.

_I feel so much better_ Raphael thought as he stepped out of the shower. _I wonder if Michelangelo is still mad at me? _He grabbed a towel off the rack and started to dry off. As he finished drying off his legs, he slowly started to put his wrist and knee bands back on. He looked in the mirror as he placed the red mask over his eyes and tied it behind his head. _Aw, man, the guys are right. I was reckless and stupid! I need to find Michelangelo!_ With that, the turtle stormed out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Donatello and Leonardo was watching television and eating pickles and ice cream pizza (I know, the 1987 'toon was known for weird, no make that gross, pizza toppings!)

"Hey, Green Defender, we saved you a slice!" Donatello half laughed as he noticed Raphael standing beside the couch.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Raphael huffed as he sat down next to Leonardo.

Leonardo offered him a slice and Raphael started to chow down on it. "Hey, where is Michelangelo?" he said in between mouth full's.

"He never came back after you guys had that blow up back in the garage" Donatello said while picking up the remote and started to change the channels.

"He missed pizza?" Raphael was shocked. Michelangelo never misses a meal that involves pizza!

"Well, I guess he is still pretty steamed about what happened today" Leonardo said offering his brother another slice.

"I still don't understand why. I mean, I am alright and I swear I will never do that again!"

"Yeah, well you do realize that you are his best bud" Donatello said in a half surfer accent, "he was just worried because he thought something was going to happen to you. And after you came home and stole the turtle blimp, he was kind of hurt that you just didn't come to talk to us in the first place. I guess he didn't understand why you couldn't talk to him".

"Well, I heard you and Michelangelo talking in the kitchen earlier today. The poor guy was in tears over the situation. I was afraid to talk to him without upsetting him". Raphael started to work on his third slice of pizza.

"What? He wasn't upset over you possibly dying" Donatello stated, "he didn't even know that it was really the end for you at that point". He started to chuckle again, "I don't want to hurt your feelings Raphael, but he was crying because the oven went up and he couldn't make any pizzas. That's why I had Vinnie's deliver this pizza because I can't replace the oven until tomorrow".

Raphael was half way through his third slice of pizza. Once he was done chewing the pieces that were in his mouth he placed the remaining half back in the pizza box. "Well don't I feel kind of stupid" he stated.

"Don't feel stupid, it was just a miscommunication". Leonardo suddenly closed the pizza box and stood up, "I guess we should save him some for when he comes back." He grabbed the pizza box that was on the coffee table and headed towards the kitchen.

"I need to go find him and talk to him. Something I should have done earlier today" Before Donatello could protest, Raphael had already darted out the door.

Raphael started running through the sewer tunnel in search of his surfer turtle brother. He felt guilty about making his brothers worry and really had no idea that Michelangelo thought of him as his "Best bud".

When he reached the end of one of the tunnels he stopped and looked around to see if there was any sign of him. _Wait, I wonder if he took his skateboard. And if he took his skate board then that means…_ "ah ha!" Raphael exclaimed as he bent down and saw fresh skate board tracks in the ground. "he went this way" he stated aloud as he followed the sewer tunnel that bared off on the left. Raphael kept running, hoping that he could catch up to him. The tracks led him to a waterfall and a dead end. He looked and saw where other sewer tunnels met. Water was pouring out of them and into a large pool forty feet below him.

"Michelangelo, where are you?" the turtle yelled, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel. Raphael began to panic. _I know we can breathe under water, but the fall alone could kill him_. "Michelangelo, buddy, where are you? Can you hear me?" He tried one more time to call to his younger brother.

"Hey dude, down here" He recognized that voice. Raphael inched closer to the edge and looked down. Michelangelo was currently holding on to a piece of pipe that was sticking out of the wall fifteen feet from where Raphael was standing. He was holding his skateboard with his left hand.

"Are you okay?" Raphael yelled while looking for something that he could throw down towards his brother.

"Yeah, just get me out of here, dude" Michelangelo gulped as he looked at the drop below.

"I don't have anything to pull you back up!" he sighed as he quickly gave up searching.

"I have my grappling hook, I'll try and toss it up to you" Michelangelo then remembered that he didn't have a free hand to do so. If he let go of the pipe, he would fall. If he let go of his skateboard, it would fall into the pool below and he would never be able to retrieve it. The sound of the pipe he was currently hanging on to started to creak and buckle, pulling Michelangelo three inches closer to the whirlpool below. That was enough incentive to let go of the skateboard. The surfer turtle winced when he heard the skateboard splash below.

"Come on Michelangelo, toss it up already!" Raphael snapped him out of his thoughts. Michelangelo reached down to his belt and carefully pulled out his grappling hook. When he threw it up to Raphael he over compensated because the whole thing went up over the turtles head and landed on the ground behind him. Raphael grumbled as he turned around to retrieve it.

"Sorry dude!" Michelangelo sheepishly grinned when he saw his brother disappear out of sight. Before he could see his brother come back within his sight again he heard the pipe buckle again, but this time it broke it half. The turtle suddenly found himself falling towards the pool below. It was quick and he didn't even have time to call out his brother's name before he was consumed by the waters below. Michelangelo immediately lost consciousness.

"MICHELANGELO!" Raphael yelled! He saw his brother plunge into the icy waters below. "Michelangelo!" he called again, hoping he would make his way to the surface. After a minute, he didn't see his brother. Using the grappling hook, he latched it to the edge of the tunnel. He quickly started to climb down towards the water below, frantically searching for any signs of Michelangelo. _Aw man, I just had a shower. I don't need a bath too!_ _Where is he? _When Raphael reached the end of the rope he quickly dove into the whirlpool. As he hit the water he started swimming through the churning current. The current was slowing him down and he could barely see anything in front of him. He was contemplating on going back to the surface to see if Michelangelo made it back up when he saw it. Orange bandana tails caught a corner of the turtle's eye and he started swimming with all his might. It seemed like hours until he reached the green blob that was attached to the orange material.

"Michelangelo can you hear me?" Raphael cried as he lifted his brother up and into his arms. When there was no response he swiftly started kicking towards the surface with the fallen turtle in tow. When he saw the light from the sewer tunnel come into focus, he started to kick harder until he was met with cool air hit his face. He tried to shake his brother awake but was unsuccessful. He tried to make his way to the edge, fighting the current with the weight of his brother in his arms. Raphael shifted and placed the majority of his brother's weight onto his plastron as he continued swimming. Tired, he finally made it to an edge of a sewer tunnel and lifted Michelangelo up into the opening. Once he knew he was safe he grabbed the tunnels edge and pulled himself up.

"Michelangelo, come on buddy wake up" He shook the orange banded turtles shoulders violently. When that wasn't getting him anywhere, he bent down to see if his brother was even breathing. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he felt his brother's cool breath dance across the side of his face. "Come on Michelangelo, nap times over!" He quickly shook him again but more violently. When he didn't get anywhere, he started to tap on his cheeks with the bottom of his palm. Suddenly, Michelangelo's eyes shot open and he started into a coughing fit. Raphael turned him on his side so he could get any sewer water out. When his coughing seized, he helped lift his brother to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Michelangelo took in a deep breath.

"Yeah dude! I can't believe I fell in the water like that. What a radical ride!" Michelangelo tried to lighten the subject. Raphael didn't even crack a smile and Michelangelo's smile quickly diminished once he saw his brother's solemn expression.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you today. I'm sorry that I was reckless and went parading around in that ridiculous outfit instead of coming to talk to you guys"

"You scared me dude. I knew you were thinking it was your last day in the land of the living and I would have done the same thing. But seriously dude, I thought that we were actually going to lose you. And I was hurt because you didn't have the decency to say your goodbyes."

"I know but…"

"And when you started to fall into that volcano I thought it was really the end"

"But it wasn't. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now"

"Yeah, well, you sort of just saved my shell back there so we're even"

Raphael stood up taking Michelangelo with him. Once he knew he was solid on his feet he continued the conversation, "And what I said about you and almost getting blown up before. You know, the whole Mondo Gecko thing? It wasn't reckless. You were following your gut feeling and I was just taken back because I thought you would have understood where I was coming from with my situation today. You know you're my best bud" Raphael nudged his brother with his arm and winked.

Michelangelo laughed. "Well, you're my best bud too" he said, reiterating his surfer accent. It was Raphael's turn to chuckle.

"So, what happened anyway?"

"Well dude it's kinda embarrassing. I was skateboarding, trying to blow off some steam when my board hit a rock and I flew forward and over the falls. I am lucky there was a pipe there. And, I'm glad you came to look for me".

"Well Michelangelo, next time you want to go bungee jumping make sure you take a bungee with you" Raphael laughed. "It doesn't quite work the way you attempted to do it".

"Well next time you think you are going to kick the bucket and want to save the world come to me first. I could have thought of a better costume than that. It looked like Superman's closet threw up" Michelangelo responded half laughing.

"What is up with that outfit? You guys keep nagging me about it. I kind of like it. I think I looked good in a green cape!"

"Yeah if you were Dick Greyson maybe"

"Who's that?"

"Dude, I seriously need to get you caught up on those Batman comics. He's Batman's sidekick, Robin. I can't believe you don't know who he is" Michelangelo put his arm around his brother's shoulders and started leading them towards home.

"Well, I'm not Dick Greyson and I ain't no sidekick. The Green Defender works alone" Raphael snorted.

"Yeah about that too dude, the name could have been better. I would have went with Turtle Slayer or something like that"

"What? No way Michelangelo! And there is nothing wrong with the Green Defender! I'm green and I was defending the good citizens of the city"

"Yeah Raphael, sure you were. You certainly saved that kitten. I didn't realize you were such a softie" He then started running away from his brother. "Catch me if you can Green Defender before I burn that horrible costume of yours, dude!"

"Come back here! Don't you dare! I'm saving that for the Halloween Channel Six Ball!" Raphael darted after his brother.

"If you wear that then I am totally disowning you dude!" Michelangelo shouted as he darted down the tunnel. As soon as the lair door came into his sight, he quickly darted inside and locked the door behind him. When he finally got to the door, all Raphael could hear on the other side of it was laughter coming from his three brothers. A sound of a lighter flickering could be heard over the snorts and snickers. "Don't you dare!" Raphael pounded on the door.

**Meh, I was getting tired at the end and wanted this story to be done! AND IT IS! Please read and review. I know it's not one of my better ones. Let me know what you think! Thankies! **

**The only thing I don't like about the 1987 series is that they never used their nicknames. Writing out their names every single time was tiresome. I kept having to stop and re-write them because I was putting in Raph and Mike throughout the whole story. Whew!**


End file.
